From Us, To You
by BlackButterfly9
Summary: Sora and Namine are the perfect couple but Roxas and Kairi have decided to change that. With the help of Xion, the gang is in for an adventure. Rated T, just in case. KaiSorNamiRox love square.
1. Prologue

Two people are crouched in the library off to the corner of the school speaking in mere whispers.

"Are you sure we should do this? Once we do this there is no turning back," the blonde spiky haired boy said looking at his redheaded friend

"Look. Im super really damn sure! Besides, we both know they are not meant for each other. We are simply…_helping_ them" she smiles innocently at him

"Ookkkkaayyyyyy…"

"Besides" she snaps locking eyes with blonde headed boy "they both got something we want. I want Sora and you want—"

"Don't say it! I know!" sighs deeply rubbing the back of his head "but how do we do this?"

"That my friend…I don't know!" she sighs dramatically

"Need help?" someone says

Kairi turns around to see Xion Masaki. And gives a small glare to her, she has never liked her.

"Oh yeah? Who asked for your help?" the redhead looks at Xion

Xion smirks "oh please. I heard everything. And since im bored ill help you out"

"Like how?" Roxas asks and Kairi shoots him a glare

"Yes, what do you have that could possibly profit us?" Kairi flips her hair and crosses her legs giving a sophisticated look

Xion walks over to the two of them holding the smirk placed on her lips.

"I got a plan"

**A/N-** does this suck? I don't know! Please read and review! I need them so I can keep writing! (o)


	2. Wanting

**A/N**- omg! First real chapter! Please R&R and not meant for restroom! Loly (Laugh Out Loud Yay) only I say it!

**DISCLAIMER-** I don't own anything!!!!!!!!!!

(^^) (^^) (^^)

Kairi and Namine were perched on a porch outside Kairi's house. It was beautiful outside with perfect weather. Kairi sighs dramatically looking at Namine from the corner of her eyes. She has never grown to like Namine much. Sure, Namine was dependable, sweet, innocent, and strives for her goals. A perfect girl. Kairi hated her for it and that she doesn't have a backbone. She let people walk on her and take advantage of her. But Kairi loathed her the most was her taking HER MAN.

"isn't it beautiful outside?" the pale blonde comments cutting Kairi's thoughts.

"uh huh. Nice. Hey, wanna go somewhere…MORE interesting?" she averts her blue eyes at Namine. "come on. maybe a club or something"

"what?! No way! Sora wouldn't want me to go to those places" she shakes her head

Kairi sighs dramatically. Not for her comment but a familiar car parked up in her driveway. It was Sora. The love of her life and always will be. She sighed as he came out of his car and opened his arms out smiling. Oh how she wanted to run over to him and have his strong arms around her frail body. But suddenly it was erased and Namine was in the picture. Kairi gritted her teeth.

"hey Namine and Kairi!" the brunette says happily as he swings Namine around as she bursts into giggles.

Kairi merely nod at him. Kairi and Sora are childhood friends to who knows when. She knows everything about him and he knows everything about her. she thought it be enough to let them be more than friends and She was going to confess that day. She closes her eyes…she remembers…

Flashback

_It was a perfect day, blue skies and a bright sunny sky and kids coming out of school. I was on the left side waiting for Sora to come out. Today was the day._

"_okay. Okay. Breathe in and out. I am telling him today!" I said over and over in my head. _

"Kairi!" the familiar voice rang in my ears. The same voice I fell in love with. I turn around seeing the brunette.

"_S-S-Sora! I uh…hi!" I fix my hair and take a deep breath feeling my face heat up. "look Sora. I got to say this cuz I really---" I was stopped and stunned when a short girl about my height only with pale blonde hair and very blue eyes, she goes up to Sora and hugs him. Very closely._

_Sora smiles and the girl gives a kiss to Sora. What the hell was this?! Who the hell is she?! This made my blood boil._

"_who the hell is she?" I snap at him_

_Sora glares at me "Kai calm down. You know that girl I kept talking about with you? This is her. She is my new girlfriend, Namine" _

_I felt a lump at my throat. I knew there was someone he keeps talking about but I thought it was nothing. Cuz soon I was going to confess to him. But this? I open my mouth but no words come out. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Say something!_

_I smile softly holding back my tears "congratulations" how can I say that? tell him! Tell him she is not the one you like. Tell him. "I have to…go" I turn around and sprint home_

"_that's Kairi. I don't know what wrong with her today. Hope she is okay" I heard Sora say before I left. This was the worst day and whats worse that the world isn't raining for me. It keeps being a perfect day. Tears left my eyes burning my face. Everything went wrong…I have to do something._

End of flashback

(^^) (^^) (^^)

Roxas and Namine were sitting in chemistry doing a lab. Something with solutions or something else in the sorts. Roxas wasn't really paying attention. He never did. He just watched Namine the whole time smiling. They had to stay today since they both happen to be absent the same day the original lab was due. Plus Namine didn't want to fail. He put his palm under his chin and watches her working diligently as her hair wisps in front of her goggles. Who knew that could look sexy on a woman? Especially Namine.

"stop staring into space and work Roxas" Namine gives him a look. Roxas smirks and nods "all right. All right…" he looks at the instructions over and over again. Nothing. "guess ill wing it" he thought to himself. He grabs random flasks and pours it into the solution, he knew Namine said that this was the solution. Or was it this one?

"Roxas what are you…"

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A loud cloud of black and sewer smelling came and spread all through the room. Namine and Roxas quickly retreated out the lab room with the teacher following.

The teacher stares at Roxas and Namine "now I have to disinfect the room and my clothing!" she sniffs Roxas and Namine quickly retreating though she smell way worse "and you two too! This is a zero!"

Namine glares at Roxas "I can't believe you got us a zero! Sometimes I wonder, why do I have to be stuck with you? Of all people!"

Roxas laughs "a zero seems about right. Annnnddd you told me to help so I did"

"helped us get a zero!"

"just add a one in front and you got your dream grade" Roxas laughs rolling his eyes playfully at her

"you are such a child sometimes!" she smiles trying to act serious. Thats what he loves about her.

"hell yeah. Im Peter Pan and im going off to 'Never Land' so I can be a kid forever!" Roxas says laughing. "You can be my Wendy or would you settle for TinkerBell?"

"TinkerBell??? No!" she had a thermometer in her hand and successfully grabbed Roxas collar pulling her toward her but turns him around taking his arm and puts it behind his back and places the thermometer pressing down on his neck acting like a knife. "im Captain Hook" Roxas smiles thinking…

she is so sexy

(^^) (^^) (^^)

**A/N-** okay. This is a new story I came up with! Is it bad? Is it good? Should I keep going???? Please read and Review!!


	3. Throwing Wood Into A Fire

**A/N-** sorry for the wait. If anyone is there! Internet has been cut off at my house so I gotta go to the library. Only one a week, maybe. So please enjoy the chapter! Read and Review!

**DISCLAIMER-** I don't own anything!!!!!!!!!!

(^^) (^^) (^^)

Kairi POV

I sigh deeply watching them two love birds go all over each other. It was absolutely nauseating. Watching how she touches his face so gently but somehow seducing in a way. I needed to do something. About this or rather…them

"Jealous are we?" the familiar voice asks me.

"What do you want Roxas? I am not jealous!" I seethe at him angrily. Roxas knew I love Sora cuz I grew up with him too. Childhood friends you could say. If you consider me always beating Roxas butt everyday.

"Just saw you and thought I stop by and chat"

"Oh really? Im just watching Namine and Sora PDA every corner I turn to. You're sure you're not here for the same reason as I am?"

I heard him sigh deeply in frustration. Yup. I have known Roxas like Namine ever since she transferred here in Twilight High. This is a small town so you know everything about everyone. Except for me, I am known as the 'Queen Bee' around here. I don't mind it but sometimes it gets annoying. Everyone (even some people you don't know) say hi and talk to you like they know you when they don't. Eventually, I learn to ignore them.

"Look who is coming. Your decedents." Roxas nods his head to a direction and I turn. Oh god. Not them.

"what do I do? Wait…Roxas distract them!" and too late. They came with big fake smiles on their faces and outfits that were so last season. "oh…Yuna and Rikku. What a…nice surprise" I heard Roxas trying to hold a laugh in. idiot. After a hour of talking to them they left.

"its entertaining seeing you ACT like you care" Roxas smirks

"its more entertaining seeing you ACT like…look who comes now"

Sora and Namine walk towards us. His arms around Namine's waist and her head leaning on his chest. Disgusting.

Sora smiles happily "hey guys. We saw you and thought we say hi"

I look at Roxas who was looking at some stupid poster that was weeks old. Trying not to stare at reality, that both of our loves have gone to each other. wait…maybe there is a chance. For both of us. I smile widely grabbing Roxas by the collar.

"sorry we gotta go. bye" I leave quickly as Roxas trails behind me.

"Kairi!!!" I heard Sora after me.

We need quiet, somewhere where no one will disturb us. The library! We enter the old doors that made a huge squeak. I dragged him to a corner and looked around. No one was here.

"what are you doing?" Roxas asks me

"okay. Look here, this is our last year in high school. One last chance. So I came up with an idea to fulfill all out desires! You want Namine and I want Sora. So lets team up and break them up" I spoke very fast and I panted heavily at the end. I needed air.

A long silence then… "What are you crazy? We cant…what happens if this goes wrong?! We can't do this!" Roxas exclaims

"Since when did you care about trouble? Look. Just trust me okay? Its going to work out!" I smile

He sighs giving in, "Are you sure we should do this? Once we do this there is no turning back," the Roxas said looking at me

"Look. Im super really damn sure! Besides, we both know they are not meant for each other. We are simply…_helping_ them" I smiles innocently at him

"Ookkkkaayyyyyy…"

"Besides" I snaps locking eyes with him "they both got something we want. I want Sora and you want—"

"Don't say it! I know!" he sighs deeply rubbing the back of his head "but how do we do this?"

"That my friend…I don't know!" I sigh dramatically

"Need help?" someone says

I turn around to see Xion Masaki. And I give a small glare to her, I have never liked her.

"Oh yeah? Who asked for your help?" I glare at Xion

Xion smirks "oh please. I heard everything. And since im bored ill help you out"

"Like how?" Roxas asks and I shoot him a glare

"Yes, what do you have that could possibly profit us?" I flip my hair and cross my legs hoping to give a sophisticated look

Xion walks over to us holding the smirk placed on her lips.

"I got a plan"

That's when it was going to begin. Friends with rivals, break up, and above all evil. This was going to fun.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

**A/N-** okay. I did this quickly so don't hurt me! Please Read and Review! And ill give cookies! (;;) Extra chips. You guys are my inspiration!


	4. Paints and Lies

**A/N-** okay. Now you can really Read and Review! I figured out how to enable the anonymous reviews. =p so please for my sake and the story…REVIEW!!! . thanks. Enjoy the chapter

**DISCLAIMER-** I don't own anything!!!!!!!!!! Nor Dora the Explorer!

(^^) (^^) (^^)

Roxas POV

Was this really going to work? I inhale sharply thinking this over and over again. Maybe it will. Maybe not. my feet were dragging me to wherever I was headed to. A bar would be good, IF they let me in. but im sure they would. I do look older. Bars are my very special place to be.

"why are you talking to yourself??"

oh. I was saying it out loud…I turn around seeing Namine. I smile at her but now my feet were dragging me toward her.

"uh hi to you too" I managed to stop my feet in front of her only a few feet away.

She smiles softly at me. I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"where you headed to?"

"nowhere special. Where are you going?"

her mouth turned a 'v' shaped and looked at me "I was suppose to meet Sora here for a date but he said that he was suddenly busy and cancelled our date" she huffed pouting.

I nod "Sora always does that, so why do you still be with him?"

"because…I love him. That's why. No matter what, for better or for worse, I will always be on his side." Her words were spoken softly. She meant every word, which caused daggers in my heart.

"oh…well…forget Sora! Sora shouldn't cancel a pretty little lady like you. –I saw her blush- lets have our fun!" I felt my charm coming back.

"sure. What do you plan that we do?"

I smile widely "your favorite thing. Come on"

I grab her hand leading her toward a art studio. It was a bit old but it was still used by people who wanted to express themselves. I grab some keys out my pocket and open a room. It was huge and really white. A song was playing in the room "Dress to Undress- Breathe California". I love this song.

"where did you get the keys? We're not breaking in are we???" Namine asks frantically

"nah. I know a guy. He gave me the key. Now Namine, can you tell me what is wrong with this room???"

she thinks "hmmmm…there is nothing wrong wait--- it has no color!" she smiles at me

"exactly!" I go off and then come back with buckets of paint of every color. I hand her a big brush and a apron. "ready to get your art on?" I tie the apron on me then open the buckets of paint.

"of course! Hey Roxas…you got something. Right. There" while saying that she dipped the paint brush in green paint and throws the paint at me. "green is a nice color on you"

I gap at her for a minute then smile evilly grabbing the bucket of green paint and pour it on her "I think this color looks better on you"

"Roxas!!" she looks at me

I smile teasingly "yessssSS???"

That's when the paint fight began. The white room became a mixture of colors with two teenagers. My thought was, this felt like a date. Spending time with someone you really truly love and having fun. Im glad Sora cancelled.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

Kairi POV

I called him. I called him for what? I told him it was a emergency but im in no emergency. Unless you call, being bored and lonely one. I bite my lip thinking. Xion said we should meet up tomorrow after school to put our plans to action. Why was she REALLY helping us? She has no profit in this…if you must know. Xion Masaki was the most troublesome and hugest slut in the school. She has her charm and could get ANY guy in bed. On top of that, she is the richest girl in our school. I wish I was THAT rich. One of things I hate about her, I hate anyone who has something that I don't.

The door knocked faintly and I jumped off the couch almost falling backwards. I looked in the mirror checking out my outfit once again. I breathe in and open the door. there he was, his brown spiky hair that I wanted to run my hands through and those spectacular indigo blue eyes that I wanted to gaze in forever. Everything that I ever wanted was right there in front of me but…was taken.

"whats the emergency?! Are you hurt??" he starts asking me a bazillion questions about my health. I smile cuz that meant he really cared for my well being.

"Sora. Im fine"

he sighs in relief and looks at me "okay thats good…but why did you call me then?"

oh god. The moment of truth. I could A- tell him the truth and he will run away or B- think of a quick lie and get him to stay here. I go with B.

"uh…well you see…I was attacked by uh…" I look around and saw MY TV was on playing 'Dora the Explorer'. Perfect. "Dora the Explorer and Boots!" I look at him for a response and he nodded taking me seriously. I continue "and for some reason, they were talking a strange Brazilian language that I didn't know"

"how did you know it was Brazilian then??"

oh shit. "uh…cuz they told me! They spoke English as well so yeah. –he nods wanting me to continue- then Boots starts going crazy cuz I happen to have a banana in my hand. So he started attacking me and so was Dora. They were singing that stupid catchy song while they were attacking me so I threw the banana way out there and they chased after it and left!" I said it all in one breath. No one would buy that. Sora probably thinks im crazy.

"oohh! Makes sense! I got attacked by some hobo cuz I took his sandwich" he smiles

"you bought it…what…"

"what?"

"I uh…nothing! Wanna come inside?"

he shrugs "sure" he enters in and sits on the couch.

We start chatting about whats up in our life and old times. I was having fun talking to him until the subject of Namine came in…

"I really love her you know? She isn't like other girls and she is…" he sighs dreamingly. It sickened me to my stomach

"but its probably puppy love you know? There could be someone else who really likes you and is probably is your true soul mate," I suggest.

"nah. I don't think so. Namine is my only one" he said proudly

I winced "but what if SOMEONE else loves you too???" I had to try. To see what he say.

"then I guess too bad. Cuz, Namine is the only one who knows the real me and knows everything about me"

I fumed "are you saying I don't know you? The real you?! Who is the one who knows that are you scared of snakes?! Who is the one who saved you from the bullies???!!" I started screaming things that only we both knew. Sora kept looking at me in confusion. This was useless…he will never understand.

"Kairi…why are you crying?"

I touch my eyes and realize I was crying. "Sora…can you please just…go" there was no question in my voice. I wanted him to leave. For now. I was looking down at the floor the whole time. I didn't want him seeing me cry. I heard footsteps then a door close. That was all I needed. Now I knew, I needed Sora to see the light to my feelings for him…

**A/N-** I don't want anyone to hate Kairi or anyone. She is just a lost soul you can say. Please Read and Review! Go please!!! Or I don't know if I can continue or not… ;]

**Week talk-** I thought I should start this. Its good. Im listening to music! And uh…im saving munny for a Demyx Sitar chain thing! Eeeeeepppp!!!


End file.
